His Thoughts Alone
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: In all honesty he hadn't paid her much mind in the beginning, thinking she'd been just a pretty face he'd find himself glancing at once or twice simply because she was a new presence among them. What Kili didn't know was how she would change his life. This is a recounting of some (if not all) the events that took place in Snow White In Middle Earth, as told from Kili's view.
1. Preface

ATE: Hey everyone! This was the other story I mentioned I'd be writing back in Chapter 19 of Snow White In Middle Earth. It took some time, but I finally managed to come up with a title for this piece, His Thoughts Alone. This story will tell some (if not all) the events from the main story since this is sort of a companion story to SWIME. Enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't of The Hobbit of LOTR. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>His Thoughts Alone<strong>

~*~Preface~*~

It's funny how different things were, how much clearer they could be, when looking back in hindsight. Even now he found himself gazing down at the unconscious form of the one that he-that the entire Company, he added—had found on that fateful day when they first started their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Though it hadn't been that long ago since then, it felt like a long time to him.

It was because of the lass he held in his arms that things didn't seem as dark as they could in this world. He never thought that he'd be where he was now, having promised to protect this girl from harm.

Kili never thought that he'd come to care for Silvia.

* * *

><p>ATE: I'm sorry for this post being so short, but I have a very good reason. As this is a preface to this story I wanted it to be short, seeing as it's supposed to serve as an attention getter for readers and I'm hoping that anyone reading this story will be asking for more. That's my reason.<p>

Despite its shortness, what did you all think so far? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll get back to you at the earliest convenience. ;D


	2. In The Beginning

ATE: Hey everyone! It took awhile for me to finish up this chapter, but I decided that I would finish it up today and this is the result. Big thanks go out to **ro781727 **and **Boston Rider** for their reviews from the previous update on this story. Originally this chapter was going to be the first post of this story, but I was still in the planning phase at the time and ended up typing up what we now know as the Preface of His Thoughts Alone.

Also, I ended up getting the Extended Edition of Desolation of Smaug two days ago and I'm quite happy with it. However, this means I have to go back through my outline and change a few things around and add additional part into it. However, the next chapter for SWIME should be out in a bit after I figure how to start the chapter itself (that always the hardest part for me when it comes to writing XD).

Declaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or LOTR in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><span>~*~Chapter 1~*~<span>  
><span>~*~In The Beginning ~*~<span>

In all honesty Kili hadn't paid her much mind in the beginning, thinking she'd been just a pretty face he'd find himself glancing at once or twice simply because she was a new presence among them. She was just an amnesic girl they found in the forest when they first started their journey, completely lost and alone in the world.

True he was curious about her, just like most of the others in the Company, but he tried not to show it. He didn't want to confront her just yet and opted to play the role of an observer for now.

His observations started when he and Fili first found her in the forest.

Kili remembered the state she was in when they found her, how the blood was staining her dress around the areas of one of her legs, shoulder, and around the stomach and how its crimson color was such a contrast to her fair skin. It looked as if she'd been stabbed by a sword, but the hunter in him knew that wasn't the case. His suspicions were confirmed when he managed to get a closer look.

Those weren't stab wounds, nor were they inflicted by a sword. Her dress would've been in worse condition if she had been.

He knelt down near her injured leg and was about to reach out to lift the woman's skirt when Fili stopped him.

"What are you doing?" His older brother hissed.

Looking over his shoulder, Kili could see that he was giving him an incredulous look on his face, as if prepared to scold him should he carry out his next actions.

Luckily Kili's reasons for his actions were justified.

"I'm just checking the wound on her leg." He stated, and seeing the look on Fili's face he knew he had to explain further. "We haven't seen anything like this before. Would you rather I check the one on her stomach or the one on her shoulder?"

"I rather you didn't check any of them, but knowing you, nothing will stop your curiosity until it's sated."

Kili couldn't help but grin at this, knowing it was true.

"Just don't tell mother about this." Kili paused, a thought coming to his mind. "On second thought, don't tell uncle either."

"How about I don't tell anyone about this?" Fili replied.

"Let's go with that."

Kili turned back to the woman's wounded leg and proceeded to lift the skirt back enough so that he could see the injury itself.

What he found wasn't what he expected.

The wound itself looked like it came from that of an arrow, but at the same time it didn't. The hole was larger than that from an arrow piercing the skin, and even if it had come from one the wound looked too neat for an arrow being pulled out. Another thing to support this theory was that the hole itself looked deeper than that from an arrow.

Whatever this woman was shot with, it wasn't from an arrow at all.

"Fili, look at this." He called.

Kili could hear his brother's footsteps approach and upon hearing the sharp intake of breath, he knew that Fili had seen the woman's injured leg.

"What kind of weapon could've done this?" Fili asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that this wasn't from an arrow, and that's the only thing I can compare this to."

"We need to get Oin."

Getting Oin had been the right call and explaining the reason for the older Dwarf's skills had led to the Company setting up camp prematurely for that day (although it had taken some effort to persuade Thorin into agreeing to help her). A part of him was relieved to hear that the woman would still live after Oin inspected the wounds, but Kili knew that the wounds themselves would baffle him just as much as they did for him. Even from where he sat beside Fili, smoking their pipes as they looked after the ponies, he could hear Oin grumbling from within the cover of the blankets held up by both Ori and Bofur that provided the woman some privacy.

It was strange, he mused, how this mysterious woman had been injured in such a way. He thought his curiosity would be sated once he saw the injury on her leg, but it wasn't. Instead he had more questions than answers. Hopefully when she woke up he would get some answers.

Hours passed when Oin finished his task of tending to the woman and the Dwarves lending a hand could lower the blankets. The woman was left to rest on a bedroll with a blanket pulled up to her chest. Her bloodstained dress was replaced with one of Ori's sweaters, the former being taken to a nearby river to be cleaned. Kili listened as he heard rest of his kin (except for Thorin and Dwalin) talked amongst themselves about the woman, freezing when the topic concerning if she was either of the race of Men or an Elf was brought up. He briefly glanced over in her direction before turning away and he soon understood why some of them were thinking if she were of the latter race.

He'd admit that she was beautiful (it'd be utterly foolish not to), her long black hair as dark as the night itself, skin as white as fallen snow, and her lips slightly red. For someone as pretty as her it baffled him as to how anyone would want to harm her in such a way.

Those thoughts were banished as soon as he spotted his uncle storming over to where the woman rested, an almost dark look on his face, and it was only then did he realize why.

Thorin thought she was an Elf.

It showed on his face as Thorn looked as if he were ready to pull her off the ground forcefully and cast her back into the forest they found her in. It wasn't until Gandalf stood before his uncle that Kili realized he had gotten up from where he'd been sitting just a bit ago.

Why had he gotten up?

What had he planned to do?

He could hear the Wizard telling Thorin that the woman wasn't an Elf and even went as far as to reveal her _round_ ears to prove it. This came as a surprise to all of them, but most of all it left Kili confused and with more questions. She had the appearance of an Elf, yet she was human. How was it possible for a human to even _have_ such an appearance to begin with? Was it even possible?

'_Maybe she's been blessed._' He told himself, trying to rationalize the idea itself as he sat back down. '_That has to be it._'

It wasn't until their meal was being cooked that the woman started to awaken from her unconscious state and soon they were all heading over to where she was. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Oin was telling them to back up a bit to give her some breathing room and not overwhelm her. Her eyes soon opened, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Her eyes were blue, so blue that they were like sapphires.

Even now he watched those same eyes gazed at each and every one of them with the same amount of caution as a doe, and he could only imagine what she was possibly thinking as she took in their appearance. To her, they probably looked like a strange group. She had every right to think that, seeing as their group consisted of 13 Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a Wizard.

"Where am I?" She had finally asked, her voice a soft and gentle sound to the ears. "Who are you all?"

Kili wasn't the least bit surprised when Gandalf took the initiative to introduce himself, along with the rest of the Company as he pointed to each of them individually. As the Wizard said each of their names, the woman's eyes followed as she absorbed everything before she smiled.

And then she gave her name: Silvia. Strangely fitting, given the circumstances of how they found her, and even Gandalf voiced this very thought.

But when the Wizard asked the question that had been on all of their minds ever since they came across her, she became confused, looking so lost, and he felt pity as she wondered why she was in so much pain. It didn't help matters when it turned out she had amnesia and the only thing she could remember was her own name.

The majority of them protested when Thorin stated that they would leave her alone when they left in the morning, he and Fili being two of the many that was against the idea of doing such a thing to this woman, let alone one with amnesia.

Their mother had taught them as such, and if she were here and heard Thorin make such an order, she would give their uncle an earful.

'_And knowing her, she would._' He thought.

Kili glanced over at Silvia to see Bilbo patting her hand in a comforting fashion, and he was glad the Hobbit was trying to help out during this time.

After awhile they quieted down once they had managed to persuade Thorin, and much to everyone's relief Thorin had given Silvia the option to join them, given that she were to contribute to the work by helping in whatever way she could. A thoughtful look appeared on her face, but eventually she agreed to his conditions.

A part of him was glad that she agreed since it would've been better than whatever alternative there was for her current situation.

When they dispersed Kili and Fili went back to where they had been watching the ponies, both of them sitting down. Feeling somewhat bored with his current task he let his eyes roam around the ground, not sure what he was looking for, but searching nonetheless. Eventually his eyes spotted a stick, or more specifically one that came from a branch that had broken off at some point. He picked it up, examining it a bit before breaking a limb from it.

He could probably carve something to get rid of his boredom.

But what? What could he possibly carve out of this stick?

He tried to think of all the things he could make out of it, but so far nothing really came to mind as of yet. Maybe he'd carve something for his mother as something to give to her when they returned to Ered Luin.

"So what do you think?"

Kili blinked before turning to face his brother.

"Think of what?" He asked, feeling confused.

"You know, the _lass_." Fili specified, nodding his head in the direction she was in.

Kili glanced over briefly in time to see Bofur handing her a bowl of soup, the toymaker giving Silvia a warm smile. He didn't spend much time looking at her before turning back to face his brother.

"I don't really have much of an opinion as of yet, Fee." He told him.

"There must be something more in that head of yours than that." Fili teased.

"What do you want me to say? That she'll be a fine addition to the Company despite her amnesia?"

"That could be one thing, I guess. I was looking more along the lines of what you thought of her as a person."

Kili sighed before letting his gaze fall to the stick he held in his hands, giving some thought to Fili's inquiry. What did he think of Silvia, he wondered. After a bit of time he soon realized his answer.

He didn't know what to think about her. She left him with so many questions and so little answers.

"She's an enigma." He answered.

"And?"

"That's all I have for now. We know nothing more about her than she does about herself."

"Well, brother, maybe you should take some time to observe her a bit more during our journey, starting with tomorrow."

Fili had a point and Kili knew he would've done so even if his brother hadn't suggested it. There was something about Silvia that made him curious, so much so that in later days it would end up bugging him.

In the beginning he hadn't paid much mind to Silvia and her presence. What he didn't know was how much his own curiosity for her would change to something more, or the fact that she would end up being more than just an amnesic girl the Company found in the forest when they first started their journey.

* * *

><p>ATE: Well, at least this chapter was longer than the Preface, right? Anyways, a few things I want to point out:<p>

(1) Silvia's gunshot wounds: We all know that if anyone in Middle Earth saw a gunshot wound they would compare it to that inflicted by an arrow. I actually had to google an image of a gunshot wound and an arrow wound separately and compare them side by side as I wrote this part and what I wrote was what I thought when I was comparing the two wounds. The only part I didn't like about googling the images was how gruesome a good amount of the images were as I was searching. It doesn't matter how many times you see such wounds in movies or TV shows, they're nothing compared to the real thing.

(2) Fili and Kili's interaction: I actually thought of my own interactions between me and my older sister and used that as inspiration when I was writing Fili and Kili. And seeing as my older sister (who is 18 months older than I am) and I get along a little more than I do with my little sister (4 years younger) I thought that I'd use that. And if you think about it, by human standards, Fili and Kili would be close in age as they are by Dwarf standards (refer to the chart I created over on DeviantArt under Aerith-The-Evenstar if you want to find out more).

(3) The stick: This is actually the same stick that ends up becoming the piece of wood Kili was carving in Chapter 12 of SWIME. Believe it or not, the bit about Kili contemplating what he'd carve out of the stick has been something I've been trying to figure out myself for the longest time, and I thought it was only fair to convey that feeling in Kili himself. If you have any ideas as to what you think Kili should carve, then by all means, let me know.

So what did you all think? Any questions? Leave them in a review and I'll get back to you at the earliest convenience! ;D


End file.
